


My paper heart

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: #KeitosLifeIsHard, Alternate Universe - Office, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Little bit of angst, M/M, Yamada is a good friend, keeps keito from doing stupid stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: The next voice that spoke had him frozen in his seat. He would recognize that beautiful tenor anywhere. How it was always filled with some sort of laughter, an infectious sound that filled the room to its brim. It reminded him of a single night, how they had bid farewell, and Keito had run as fast as he could to erase the memories.





	My paper heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ho-summer exchange for yomimashou! Definitely really fun to write, and I'm glad I can finally post this fic. Thank you to Anna for being an amazing beta too <333

“I know something that you don’t know,” Yamada said in a singsong voice, plopping down in the office break room next to him.

Keito looked him up and down, stirring the cream into his coffee. Yamada always had a confidence to him, the way that he carried himself around the office like he was a star. Very rarely did it turn to arrogance, but he had the tendency to toe the line from time to time.

“I don’t need to know what Chinen looks like with a vibrator up his ass,” Keito said, rising from his seat to throw his trash away.

Yamada choked on something, Keito wasn’t sure what since he didn’t have a drink with him. “I would never show those pictures to you.”

“The fact that they exist is something I didn’t need to know, nor did I want to know,” Keito said. He threw his plastic trash away and cleaned his hands of the invisible filth that was left behind. “Don’t you have a meeting to get to?”  
  
“This is more important,” Yamada said, leaning back in his seat. “I want to see your reaction when you realize what’s happening before your very eyes.”

Keito rolled his eyes and picked up his coffee mug. “You’re going to need to give me a little more to work on than that if you want me to guess your secret.” 

“What if I don’t want you to know?” Yamada said, that horrible smirk tugging across his lips. “What if there’s nothing even happening? What if I’m faking my excitement?”

“We’ve been friends for too long,” Keito said. “You definitely have something up your sleeve.”

“Or do I?” now he added a little wiggle to his eyebrow that only deepened Keito’s eye roll.

“Yama-chan, I’ve got my own meeting to attend to. I’ll see you at lunch?”

“I should get to mine as well…but fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” Keito could swear he could hear Yamada’s cackle down the hallway.

He stopped by his desk, grabbing a few files and taking the time to appreciate the photos he had hung up in his cubicle. He had taken over the neighboring desk since the occupant had left a few months ago, a promotion within the company sending him skyrocketing up the ladder to power and wealth. The whole wall was a collage of photos of him, Yamada and his partner, Chinen, throughout the years.

They had known each other since they were small, hardly able to string complex sentences together. Day after day, month after month they had grown, surrounding each other in their light, their warmth and sticking close to one another. No matter how they changed, they were constants in each other’s lives. 

Even when Keito studied abroad for two years in England they were inseparable, staying up late for Skype conversations, gaming in the early hours of the morning across continents. But even continents couldn’t stop them from growing. Keito came back more confidant, a fluency in English under his belt, and returned to his two best friends wrapped in each other’s arms. 

He checked the time, grabbed his last few things and bolted to the conference room, keeping an eye on his coffee to make sure it wouldn’t spill.

The relationship his friends grew in his time away didn’t bother him. You couldn’t help who you fell in love with. The thought blossomed in the back of your mind, taking root until your eyes saw what your heart had felt for so long. Even in their absence, no matter how long, the feelings still remained. Yamada and Chinen had a love like that, the kind people searched decades for. 

Keito was one of the last few to arrive in the conference room, taking one of the seats near the back of the rounded table. He was prepared for whatever notes he needed to take during this meeting. 

He was going over the notes from their last meeting when the door opened, not thinking of how the people around him were reacting. A little movement in their chairs, their backs standing up straighter and a chatter that filled the room. 

“Well, introduce yourself,” he heard his boss say. 

The next voice that spoke had him frozen in his seat. He would recognize that beautiful tenor anywhere. How it was always filled with some sort of laughter, an infectious sound that filled the room to its brim. It reminded him of a single night, how they had bid farewell, and Keito had run as fast as he could to erase the memories. 

“I’m Nakajima Yuto,” the tall man in the front of the room said. His hair was styled, suit pressed and ironed. He was the symbol of perfection. “I’ve worked for the company for five years. I started out in this office before transferring. I worked in the Nagoya branch for three years, and now I’ve returned to Tokyo. Please take care of me.”

His bow was graceful, like that of a trained dancer. How he held his head in line with his back, the small details worked in that the untrained eye couldn’t discern.

Keito couldn’t focus on the rest of meeting, the words of his supervisors going straight over his head. The memories clawed their way back to the surface, threating to wash over him, dragging him back into the depths. His lungs sucked in more and more water, his hands grasping at the crests of the waves that were just barely out of reach.

He hadn’t felt this way in so long. So lost, so out of control. He didn’t want to remember everything. He didn’t want his heart to crack open the locks he had put on it so long ago. He had spent far too long forging those locks. He had built them to be the strongest they could be before throwing the key over his shoulder on a forgotten street. They couldn’t burst now after they had hardened over time. 

When the meeting was over Keito gathered his things and made sure he was the first one out. He didn’t want to look at Yuto any more for fear of his heart bursting.

* * *

“Smoking room, now.”

“What? No ‘hello?’” Yamada called after him, scrambling from his office chair to follow Keito. “No ‘how are you doing?’ Yeah, I’m doing fine. Thanks for asking, Keito.”

He needed something to calm him nerves, to take the edge off. His heart and mind were beating too quickly for him to comprehend the thoughts cycling around his head. He slid open the smoking room door, fingers fumbling with the lighter he borrowed from a coworker’s desk.

“Fuck, stop it. Give me that.” Yamada ripped the lighter and cigarette from his hands. “Keito, what in the world is wrong with you? You don’t smoke.”

“I’m quitting.” His fingers were shaking, unable to control them. “I can’t work here anymore.”

“It’s not that bad,” Yamada said. He shoved the cigarette and lighter into his pants pocket. “You slept with the guy, big deal. You know how many guys I slept with before I started dating Chinen?” 

“Twenty-three.”

Yamada blinked. “You actually kept count?”

“We were roommates. Do you know how many nights I had to stay in the common room studying because I didn’t want to walk in on you?” Keito said. He needed to do something with his hands, anything, but his mind wouldn’t tell him what. 

“That aside, it’s not that big of a deal,” Yamada said, pulling Keito into a hug. “Sex is sex, and we all have a little one night stand with no emotions attached.”

“That’s not the whole story,” Keito whispered.

“What do you mean?” Yamada asked. His eyes trained on Keito as he waited for Keito’s next words.

He had been transfixed the moment Yuto walked through the door as an intern, bright eyed and filled with wonder. His charismatic charm was infectious and could light up an entire room with the smallest wave of his pinky finger. 

There was another part of him that Keito had only seen a few times, when it had just been the two of them. How his smile had filled the entire room with its light, how he let down those walls of perfection to make silly jokes and dance like a fool. Deep within his layers of perfection and poise was the heart of a child.

Perhaps that was why Keito fell for him? How he was one of the few people to see Yuto for who he truly was. How his heart beat quicker whenever Yuto said his name. How he longed for those small brushes of skin on skin as Yuto’s fingers grazed him whenever he helped Keito with his projects. How their thighs would touch when Yuto would sit next to him in meetings.

Fairy tales didn’t exist in real life. Yuto was offered a full time position in a city almost three hours from home. A goodbye was in order before Keito could find the words to express the love that beat through his heart, pumping what he felt through his every vein. 

At Yuto’s going away celebration, Keito drowned himself in alcohol, anything to numb the pain. He hated seeing Yuto happy, smiling and hugging his coworkers, as he bid them farewell. Did their time together mean nothing to him? Were they just stepping stones for him on his way to glory and power? Keito didn’t know, but he hadn’t wanted to stick around to find out. 

The details were a little fuzzy after that. How Keito clambered back to his desk, gathering his things and his coat. He wanted to avoid seeing Yuto’s beautiful smile being shared with everyone else. Keito wanted it for himself and only himself.

He remembered how Yuto had followed him, wondering if he was okay. How they talked, and Yuto touched him, his skin burning Keito’s arm through his collared shirt. How they drew closer to one another as the puppet master controlling their lives deemed it to be true.

Then lips. Beautiful, soft lips being crushed against Keito’s as Yuto backed them into his desk. How Yuto took control as their alcohol clouded minds propelled them forward. Those hips, those damn beautiful hips Keito had stared at for so long, had wondered how they would taste on his skin, grinded their crotches together.

It was heaven.

He didn’t know how they got back to Yuto’s place, the travel a blur, but he remembered the feeling of Yuto’s skin on his. How he removed the layers that kept their bodies separate. How he opened Keito and made him beg for everything that followed. The bits of pleasure that seeped through, his mind allowing him to experience the details, had been the most pleasurable experience Keito could remember, his skin dripping in adoration.

“In the morning, I ran,” Keito said, his fingers wound in knots around each other. “I don’t know why, but I didn’t want to wake up next to him knowing that he’d be far away and we’d never see each other again.” He couldn’t look at his friend and let Yamada see his pain. “I thought I was over everything. I thought time had healed the scars, but then he came and dug them all up again.” His heart was racing in his chest, knowing what waited for him outside these walls. “Yama-chan, I can’t do this. What if he hates me?” 

“He’s not going to hate you,” Yamada said, untwining Keito’s fingers to take his hands in his. “And you’re not quitting either, damn it. If you leave I’m not going to have anyone to eat lunch with.” 

“Chinen still works here,” Keito muttered.

“And I get to have dinner with Chinen every night,” Yamada huffed. “I don’t get to eat with you every night, do I? So I have to make the most of it right now.” Yamada straightened his body, looking directly into Keito’s eyes the best he could. “Now, tell me, who’s damn perfect at his job?”

“You are.”

“Shit, I am,” Yamada said.

“Aren’t you supposed to be trying to make me feel better?” Keito asked.

“I’m trying but everything I could say about you also applies to me too,” Yamada said, his brows furrowing.

Keito laughed, a hearty sound he didn't think was possible to get out.

“There.” Yamada poked his cheek. “Keep that stupid look on your face and don’t stress out. If you stress out I’m cancelling our plans for this weekend.”

“Fine,” Keito said, hugging his best friend. “Thank you.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Yamada said, shrugging.

* * *

Keito took his time going back to his desk. His mind needed to settle, his heart needed to breathe, before he could attempt to face Yuto again after running out like a mad man.

He should have known they’d put Yuto in the empty space next to his. It was the only spot open in their team. The way that Yuto sat there, examining the pictures as if they were the most interesting things in the world, stole Keito’s breath from him. Yuto’s profile had always been beautiful, the way his jaw jutted out from that beautiful mess of hair. He wanted to run his hands down the edges, fingers being cut with every inch they walked. 

But the way he was so focused, his eyes discerning the small details of every photograph, was mesmerizing. How the corners of his mouth tugged up into a hint of a smile, like a small child waiting to receive a present Christmas morning.

“Sorry, I’ll take them down,” Keito said. He forced his body to move, to take the desk chair next to Yuto. 

“I like them,” Yuto said. He leaned on his desk to get a better look at them. One of his fingers picked out a particular image. “I remember this. It was the Halloween party right after I got here. Yama-chan was so drunk he kept blabbering about how much he loved Chinen until he was dragged home.” His smile was gentle, and it sent a flutter through Keito’s heart. Then those eyes turned to him. “Where is Chinen anyways?”

Keito tried to swallow, but his throat wouldn’t allow him to. There was something about those brown eyes that held him down, suffocating him until he had no breath left to give.

“Accounting,” Keito managed to choke out. “He wanted to be a supervisor, but he couldn’t ethically be in charge of our teams with his boyfriend under him. He’s been over there for about a year now.” 

“Ohhh,” Yuto nodded before turning his attention back towards the photos. “A lot has changed since I’ve been gone.” 

“Not that much,” Keito said. He logged onto his computer to check his emails from the morning. “Yama-chan hasn’t changed at all. He’s still the proud peacock he was before you left.”

“He really was,” Yuto said. His words sifted around Keito, their magic taking over his heart.

He wanted to ask what Yuto had been doing for the past three years. Why he decided to come back to Tokyo. He wanted to know personal things. Had he slept with anyone since their drunken mishap? Was he in a relationship now? He wanted to know so much, but his mouth couldn’t form the questions he sought.

Silence blanketed over them, Keito focusing on his work, ignoring the heat that radiated next to him. He knew he should have quit or, at the very least, asked to transfer to another team. Nothing good would come of this.

* * *

As much as he tried to force it, Keito couldn’t help but stumble over his words whenever Yuto was involved. He tripped over his own feet far too many times, earning a few side eyed glances from his boss whenever the flutter of paper had settled around him. Being around Yuto, his smile, his aura, set his nerves on fire, and he knew he became an emotional wreck.

Keito always lost himself whenever he heard Yuto talk. Whether he was in front of their team, presenting a proposal for a new project or when he was trying to pull conversations from Keito while they were at their desks, it was a sound Keito wanted to have on replay. He let those beautiful words seep into his brain, infect his very soul, and, for just a moment, he wouldn’t be able to think of anything else.

“Do you think I’d be able to pull out in time?”

Keito’s hand slapped his mouth, trying to keep his tea inside of his mouth. He swallowed too quickly, the liquid burning the back of his throat. “What?”

“For the drinking party on Friday,” Yuto said. If he had heard Keito nearly choke he didn’t make any notice of it. “I need the extra money for rent this month, but I already prepaid.”

He could feel those eyes. They bore into the back of his head, as if examining him for a reaction. “Keito, what do you think I meant?”

“N-nothing,” he said, turning back to his lunch and trying to will his cheeks back to a normal color.

He had tried to quit multiple times. The words on the tip of his tongue each instance he felt Yuto draw near, the light tones of his cologne infecting his lungs and making itself the only thing that Keito could breathe. His mind opened, pulling out details he had long since forgotten. The musky smell of sex on his skin, the low tones that curled around his body and pulling him higher and higher to a sweet pleasure he craved.

Yamada always stopped him before he could make those words a reality, one where he left and never returned.

“It’s going to be awkward,” Yamada had said, tearing up Keito’s resignation letter for the fifth time. “Let it be awkward.”

He didn’t know when the tide began to change, how his heart slowly began accepting the reality he was thrust into. One day he was hiding his smile behind his hand, the next he was laughing out loud to a silly joke Yuto told. How Keito could go into the break room and share a pot of coffee with him and not bat an eyelash.

Home. It’s what he felt.

Yuto had wormed his way into his mind, reprogramming everything he had thought or known about himself. Yuto felt like a lazy Sunday afternoon, the warm sun beating down on his back as it blanketed him in its heat. How the warmth burned him when they touched, but the cool summer breeze calmed him more than the laze of the river beneath their feet. 

Keito knew he should be wary, be careful of the things he did when it was just the two of them alone. How Yuto chipped away at the locks Keito had carefully built, how he let himself smile, really smile, whenever he was around Yuto. How whatever walls Keito had erect around others seemed to come crumbling down whenever he was around Yuto.

He knew he was reading too much into the situation. How his eyes were seeing a different reality than what was surrounding him, but he knew this was just a dream. One day he would wake up, and everything his mind saw would be a cracked reality around them. Yuto didn’t love him. That much he kept trying to convince himself of.

But there were some things Yuto said, some under the cover of the copy room, that were too suggestive to be words said between friends. How Keito caught a predatory hint in those big brown eyes, sex burning through his pupils, before it was gone. A tongue that dipped between two lips, and Keito longed to follow it back to its home. He wanted to be close, so Yuto could feel how quickly his heart raced in his chest.

It was fake. All fake. He just needed his heart to believe what his head knew.

The months went on, one day bleeding into the next. The more the year drove into summer, the busier their work became, piling on their desks until it was paper as far as the eye could see.

He decided to stay late one night, keeping the evening open to knock out as much work as he could. He’d stay until the last train of the evening, and not a damn person could stop him otherwise.

Yamada had bid Keito farewell when he left, eyes flickering between him and Yuto, before all but skipping to meet Chinen to go home. One by one the other members of his team fell, grabbing their briefcases and suit jackets before stumbling their way to the door. Quiet, not a sound breathed through the walls. There were only two of them left.

“Thought you might need a break,” Yuto said, putting a coffee cup down on Keito’s desk.

It was one of Yuto’s mugs he kept on his desk, designed by his own hands and using his own photography. He took hold of the mug, taking a sip and smiling. Sweet, just the way he liked it.

“Thanks,” Keito said, leaning back in his chair and enjoying how his back cracked. He had been sitting straight up for far too long.

“No problem.” Yuto leaned on his desk, and a comfortable silence settled between the two of them until he spoke again. “I actually have a question. It’s been bugging me.”  
  
“Hm?”

Yuto’s eyes were settled on the photos that decorated the wall connecting the desks of their cubicle. There were far too many photos, ranging in when they were taken. Some went back as far as when Keito and his friends were in middle school, others from a few months ago. He changed them from time to time when a new photo appeared he liked more.

“How come I’m not in any of the photos?” Yuto asked, his fingers playing with his mug. “I thought we were pretty good friends when I was an intern, so I thought I’d be in at least one?”

He felt his entire body freeze even though Yuto wasn’t looking at him, eyes still focused on those photographs, hoping to spot himself. How could he begin to explain why without hinting at his feelings? How even the slightest remembrance of Yuto had been enough to break him, to make him want to book a train ticket to Nagoya just to hear him laugh? How his body longed to remember what it felt like to have Yuto inside of him? How Yuto had occupied his every waking thought until he had learned to lock it away?

There wasn’t a way, so he kept quiet, his hands occupied with his coffee.

“They’re still nice photos,” Yuto continued. “I have a picture of you that I really like.” His fingers reached inside of his pocket, fishing out his phone and flipping through a few applications before he pulled up the photo. “Take a look.”

Keito’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t remembered the photo being taken, perhaps because he had been asleep. The whole image was fuzzy, like the person taking it didn’t have a steady hand, but the details still remained. His long, dark hair spread out over the pillows and face serene as he dreamed. He knew the bed sheets, had memorized them since he had only seen them once, the image captured in his mind in the early morning hours he had ran. 

He stood up, pulling the phone closer to face to discern the details of it. He didn’t understand. Why did this photo exist? There was no reason for Yuto to want to take something so personal, so beautiful between the two of them. 

“Sorry, I know it was creepy of me to take this,” Yuto said, tugging his phone from Keito’s grip and bringing it closer to his person. “I guess you can’t blame me too much since I was drunk when I took it.” He smiled at the brightly lit screen. “But I couldn’t help it. I didn’t know when I’d get to see your sleeping face again."

“Yuto…”

“You’re the whole reason why I wanted to come back,” he continued, pressing forward. “I didn’t know if you still worked here, but I figured if I got to see you again it had to be fate. I just,” he set his coffee mug down on his own desk. “I’ve been in love with you since the moment I met you. This photo is what got me through the years apart, and I can delete it if you want me to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” His eyes were so sad, so full of longing. “I know you’ll never feel the same, Keito, but…I had to at least let you know how I felt.”

“My room.”

Yuto cocked his head to the side. “Your room?”

Keito felt his face heat up, a blush rushing across his cheeks. “I printed out a bunch of photos of you…when you left, but they were too painful to look at.” He swallowed. “I keep them in my dresser because I missed you too much to even see your face.”

Yuto’s lips were on his, soft and sweet, his mouth tasting of bitter chocolate and coffee. Years of longing fueled them as Keito let himself be backed into his desk, trying to bite back the moan of Yuto being so close to him. His body was flush against Keito’s, tongue begging for Keito to open and let him in. 

He couldn’t remember having such a desperate kiss. How their mouths rushed to catch up on three years of missed kisses and touches. Hands explored each other’s bodies, feeling the bumps and curves hidden behind pristine pressed clothing. How Yuto’s touch set his body on fire the farther south he explored. 

“Fuck, Keito,” Yuto said against Keito’s lips. “You have no idea how much I’ve dreamed of this moment.”

“If you keep kissing me like this I won’t be able to say no to you,” Keito muttered, pressing small kisses to the edges of Yuto’s mouth.

“What if I don’t want you to say no?” his hand was hovering dangerously over Keito’s crotch.

“Then every day I come to work I’ll think of how you touched me,” Keito breathed out, body shivering in anticipation. “I’ll think of how you fucked me and made me cum, and it’ll only make me want you more.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Yuto said, licking is lips. “Will you let me?”

He knew how Yuto was looking at him, like a puppy waiting for its master’s command to go. He was so close Keito wanted to whine, to beg him for him to close the gap. How Yuto would bring him all the pleasure in the world if he just said those few simple words.

“You know I can’t say no to you,” he said, hoping Yuto would get the hint.

He stood rock still, those beautiful eyes watching every little detail Keito gave. It wasn’t enough, Keito knew that much. 

“Please,” he said.

Yuto’s lips returned to his, slowly and more calculated. The desperation that seeped from his every pore had calmed itself as Yuto explored every inch of his mouth. He took and took and took, and Keito was willing to give him everything he wanted.

He felt Yuto’s hands settle around his belt, nimble hands working his pants open before Keito had time to notice. Yuto’s hands knew exactly what to seek out to work him up.

Keito gasped, hands grasping at the edges of Yuto’s suit jacket. His mind had always filled in the details his memory forgot. How Yuto would feel, stroking him through his underwear. How his hands would stroke him to full hardness, and his mind unable to comprehend the pleasure. The real deal exceeded all of his fantasies, his mouth unable to contain the moans that dripped from it.

“You feel good,” Yuto said, his fingers magic against Keito. “I used to wake up late at night, and I could have sworn you were by my side. I’d feel your hands on my skin, your weight in my lap.”

Yuto removed his hand. As much as Keito’s skin ached, his body tingled in anticipation as Yuto’s hands settled on his waist, thumbs hooking under the band of his pants and underwear.

“It’s where the fantasy would take over,” Yuto breathed out as he slowly worked Keito’s bottoms over his hips, sliding them down his ass. “You’d be stark naked on top of me, cock hard and whispering the most obscene things I had to strain to hear.”

Keito moaned, his cock free to the cool air of the office, but Yuto didn’t touch him. His fingers moved to his shirt, and Yuto undid each button as he continued to talk.

“You’d stretch yourself on top of me as you spoke, but each time I tried to touch you, to encourage you to keep going, you’d stop,” Yuto said. His breath tickled Keito’s neck as he kept talking. “I’d change it up a little. Sometimes you’d use a dildo, other times your fingers, but you know what was my favorite?”

“Stop teasing,” Keito groaned. He felt a slight brush of Yuto’s skin on his stomach, and his knees nearly buckled from underneath him.

“But the teasing is so much fun,” Yuto chuckled. “I need you to know how I felt all these years. Now, do you know what was my favorite?”

Keito bit his lip and shook his head, trying to keep his moans inside. He didn’t want to let Yuto know how much this was affecting him, but, if he merely looked down, he could see Keito rapidly hardening.

“Your vibrator.” Yuto pulled back Keito’s shirt, his mouth seeking out the exposed flesh of his neck and he bit down, licking and sucking at the tender skin.

Keito’s arms lashed out, wrapping around Yuto’s back as he moaned into Yuto’s shoulder. Everything he felt was Yuto, from his hands on his skin, to their crotches pressed together. He wanted him here and now, whatever it took to get Yuto inside of him.

“Keep talking,” Keito begged. “Please.”

Yuto detached himself from Keito’s skin, a playful smirk across his lips. “The rest is so normal. You’d never let me fuck you until you were ready.” He removed Keito’s hands from his jacket as his face slowly went farther and farther away from him. “But then you’d slide down on my cock and ride me so roughly I wouldn’t be able to do anything but moan.”

A wet tongue was around his cock, and Keito momentarily couldn’t see. He hands grabbed onto the desk behind him, mouth panting. He knew he could see Yuto bobbing his head up and down on his cock. He felt Yuto’s tongue swirls around the tip, tonguing his slit, and the pure bliss that flowed through his body. His mind wouldn’t allow him to connect the dots that it was Yuto doing all of this.

But then Yuto looked up at him. Those honest, pure eyes he had seen day after day. The ones he had longed to see look at him and only him, and the lust that filled them. The pure, unadulterated emotions that consumed Yuto’s as well. If he hadn’t believed Yuto’s words before he had his proof that Yuto needed him as much as Keito did.

“I-I’m going to cum if you keep doing that,” Keito sputtered.

Yuto pulled back, Keito’s cock already missing contact, but he knew it was for the best. His body wanted Yuto in him. Not in an hour, not in a couple of days. He needed him now, and nothing would feel as good as Yuto’s length.

“We can’t have that,” Yuto said, rising from the floor and reaching for his bag. “Get your pants off. I want to fuck you." 

Keito scrambled, kicking off his shoes so he could get his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. When he returned his attention back to Yuto he was already lubing up three of his fingers.

“Do you always carry that with you?” Keito asked.

Yuto shook his head. “I…I knew I was going to confess today, but I didn’t know how it would go. I planned for the best case scenario.” He coaxed Keito up onto the desk so he was lying down. “Though I imagined we’d go to a love hotel, and not do this here.”

“Too late to go,” Keito said. His hips buckled at the first taste of Yuto’s skin on his, his fingers teasing his entrance. “Hurry,” he moaned.

He remembered how those long fingers had entered him last time. One by one they came just as Keito thought he could take another, stretching and teasing him until his mouth couldn’t form proper sentences anymore. He didn’t know what to grab onto. Yuto was too far away, and there weren’t any bed sheets under him. He couldn’t keep his hips still from Yuto’s teasing, his mouth kissing his chest and stomach as he stretched him. 

“You’re going to be so tight,” Yuto said. He pulled his fingers out of Keito, leaning over to kiss him and swallow his whines at the loss of contact. “Do you think I’ll be able to get it in?”

“You better,” Keito said, rolling his hips.

He needed some kind of contact, anything, but Yuto was too busy undressing himself. He slid open his belt and let his pants drop to the floor. His eyes immediately went to what Yuto had been hiding for so long, happy to see he was just as affected by their exchange.

“Like what you see?” Yuto gave his cock a few tantalizing strokes.

Keito could only nod in response, his fingers dancing across his own skin as he watched Yuto expertly roll a condom onto himself. He slathered on lube before leaning over once more to claim Keito’s lips for his own. He could feel everything from it, the pent up sexual desire, the need, and the want. He knew Yuto was holding back, trying to let him catch up with everything that was happening, but Keito didn’t want that. 

“Fuck me,” he begged. “I don’t want to be able to walk tomorrow.”

He loved the way that Yuto smiled back at him.

Keito’s breath was stolen from him as Yuto slid inch by inch into his ass. He had fucked himself plenty of times, though he would never admit he owned a dildo to other people. He had always enjoyed the idea of a cock sliding in and out of him, but the real deal was so much better.

Yuto filled him until he felt as though he was about to burst. Every moment he thought he was done, bottomed out, Yuto kept going. But when Yuto finally did, breath labored, the pain slowly turned to pleasure once Keito adjusted to the thick cock in him.

“Yuto,” Keito moaned.

It was the only thing he could think of, the only word that his mouth knew how to form. When Yuto took those first tentative thrusts, Keito arched his back off of his desk, unable to control his hips. Stars shot across the pitch black sky, and he could swear there were angels whispering a harmony in his ears each time he heard Yuto moan.

“You’re so tight,” Yuto said. His hips picked up a faster pace as he started to rock harder into Keito’s ass. “You’re just like I remembered it.”

With every thrust he could feel himself unravel. The remaining walls he had put up around him, to protect himself from the hurt and the heartbreak, were destroyed. There was only him and Yuto in that moment. Only Yuto’s little pants and groans as he grasped Keito’s hips, keeping him in control of their movements. Only those small whisperings filled the room, those delightful words Yuto spoke that went straight to Keito’s cock. 

Keito wrapped a hand around himself, hissing. He has so hard, so painfully hard, and he wanted to cum. He was so close the smell was permeating the air and infecting his lungs. Yuto’s thrusts were more erratic as he changed up the angle, brushing Keito’s prostate with every thrust.

“Keito,” Yuto moaned before leaning over and capturing his lips once more.

The pressure building within him was gone in a moment. It escaped into his bloodstream and filled him with a glowing warmth he had never felt with another person. Yuto was truly home. His light protected him, surrounded him and made him forget all of the stresses of their day to day lives.

He felt Yuto pull out, and Keito blinked. He hadn’t felt Yuto cum in him unless he had blacked out, too overwhelmed by the pleasure to feel anything but his own.

A napkin was brushed against his stomach, cleaning up the cooling spurts of cum that decorated his chest.

“Yuto.”

“Hm?” he stopped his brushing the napkin.

“I-I don’t know where to go from here,” Keito said.

Yuto nudged him, so he was sitting up and slipped in between Keito’s legs so he could pull him close. “We can be whatever you want to be.” He ran one of his hands through Keito’s locks and kissed his cheeks. “I’m patient, and we can take our time figuring it out. I don’t want to force you into anything.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Keito said, wrapping his own arms around Yuto’s waist. “I just-” he could feel his cheeks heating up as he spoke. “I love you, and I don’t want to let you go again.”

Yuto’s kiss was long and sweet. It reminded him of cuddling close to a fire on a cold night, the wood crackling in the blackness of the night. It reminded him of warm sweaters and cooling summer air, and the warmth that followed when he was wrapped in Yuto’s arms. 

“I love you too,” Yuto said. “Let’s get you dressed though. Do you want to stay over at my place tonight?”

“Aren’t we moving a little fast?” 

Yuto laughed, the sound magic to Keito’s ears. “Well, we kind of missed last train, and I think I’m closer than you are. We can walk to my apartment.”

“Oh,” Keito said, and he could feel his blush spread more quickly.

Yuto moved his hands to his face, thumbs rubbing circles into Keito’s cheeks. “I want to wake up in the morning with you next to me. I want to see your smiling face and kiss you awake. I want to lay around and do nothing all day except feel you next to me.”

Love was overflowing from Yuto’s words, and he knew each and every word was true. They weren’t a few measly words crammed together to make his heart flutter in his chest, to make him fall head over heels in love. It was Yuto, his Yuto, standing before him with the key to his heart, and Keito would have been a fool not to accept it.

“I’d like that,” Keito said, smiling. “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
